


Found in the Snow

by SisterMu



Category: Stargate SG-1, due South
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterMu/pseuds/SisterMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 go to an ice planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Due South. I've fudged the timescales. Also I have written about an inordinate number of things about which I really know nothing. So feel free to correct me if you have definite knowledge and I will correct those bits in the story. 
> 
> I stand by the mock-science in this story as being perfectly acceptable for the sci-fi genre, especially for a show that claims you can time travel using a wormhole and solar flares.
> 
> Spoilers for the Due South finale.
> 
> Warnings : Violence against and by animals and strange creatures. Also, unbetaed

**_At the SGC_ **

"We've found a planet!"

Sam looked so triumphant that the other members of SG-1 exchanged glances.

"And it has honkin' great space guns lying around for us to pick up?"

"Uh, no, sir. It has an energy blip." Sam clicked the remote and the screen behind her showed a mostly blank UAV still with a very small red dot pulsing in the centre.

The men regarded it.

"Just a blip?" Asked Daniel. "No ruins, no signs of habitation?"

"Trees," said Jack, "There's always trees."

"There is a small wood some ten klicks from the 'gate," said Sam. "And the blip is located in some ice spires about two klicks away."

"Ice spires?" Asked Jack, sounding rather chilly himself.

"Yes, sir. And a lot of snow. That's about it."

"That's it?" Demanded Jack. "An ice planet? Come on. There's gotta be somewhere more interesting to go."

"We've had a run of bad luck with new planets. The last five have all proven too hazardous to visit. We've lost a MALP on each one."

"How?"

"The first one sank in an ocean of quicksand. The second drove straight into a chasm. It transmitted for about five hundred feet - there's some fascinating footage of rock strata..." She threw a hopeful glance at the General but he shook his head. "... but we don't know if it stopped transmitting because of distance, impact or ... something else.

"Sinister," said Jack. "Next?"

"The natives took one look and attacked the third MALP with clubs. When we tried talking to them, they tied it to a stake and set a bonfire."

"Maybe if we..." started Daniel.

Colonel and General spoke together. "No."

"What happened to the last two?" Asked Jack.

Sam looked down at her toes then gazed at the distant wall.

"The fourth was toasted by a dragon, and the last was eaten by a giant bullfrog."

There was a pause. Teal'c raised one eyebrow, Daniel raised two. Jack suppressed a smile. All three men opened their mouths but Sam overrode them. "So," she said cheerily, "ice planet it is."

"You'll set off at oh-nine-hundred hours," said General Hammond. "Dismissed."

"It won't be so bad, sir," said Sam as the General left. "I thought you liked the snow."

"I'm more worried about the Windigo jumping out and trying to eat us."

"Nothing to worry about, sir. Our readings showed no animal life at all."

\--------

**_The National Park, their first winter_ **

In their first winter as a team, Jack had decided they needed cold weather survival training. Sam hadn't had any since the academy. Daniel and Teal'c hadn't had any, period. So they went to the Colorado National Park and camped near a frozen lake. They were to learn snowshoeing, cross-country skiing, skating and survival techniques including ice fishing. 

Sam did fine, pleased that she could continue to impress her commanding officer. Daniel didn't take to it easily. By the end, he had the hang of snowshoes and could cross country ski, if they went slowly. He could summon up the skills to survive a few days. He had also decided that snow wasn't his element. He already had pretty good desert and jungle skills from digs and anthro field trips. He hoped they could trade any ice planets for desert ones, with a team that hated heat.

Teal'c hadn't enjoyed the training at all. He could master the survival skills but somehow his natural grace deserted him. Skiing eluded him, snowshoes enraged him. Ice skating very nearly resulted in Jack's death. After Teal'c had landed hard on the ice for the fifth time, Jack had sailed over to him. "Up and at 'em, Teal'c. You're not going get to the play-offs laying on your front all day." 

As Teal'c pushed himself up, the look on his face had Jack skating backwards swiftly. It reminded his teammates of what Teal'c had been and done. Sam had later told Daniel that she was sure the only reason the colonel hadn't ended up head first through the ice was that Teal'c couldn't get to him. He had actually started crawling towards Jack, tips of his skates acting like crampons against the ice. 

Jack was an expert on ice, though, and after his initial surprise, he had skated rings around the fallen Jaffa, enjoying himself immensely. Teal'c had howled filthy Jaffa insults at him. Jack understood the essence of the words but missed the specifics. So he blithely ignored them and carried on reducing Teal'c to homicidal rage. Daniel had ended up deliberately skating into him and knocking him on his ass. 

Jack looked up in surprise. 

"You don't actually want to die, do you?" Asked Daniel. Then he and Sam had skated behind Teal'c, picked up a leg each and dragged him to the snowbanks. Jack had followed them, jauntily and just out of reach. 

Teal'c was deposited on a space blanket and given a hot tea. He promptly threw the mug at Jack, who ducked, laughed and sped off across the lake. Daniel retrieved the mug and refilled it. Then, the three of them sat with their teas and watched Jack.

He ran and skidded with showers of ice. He swooped, carving large arcs on the frozen surface. Then he leapt and turned in the air. He landed, swept low, got up speed and leapt again. He played like this for a while. The sheer joy in his dance melted the anger and irritation in his watchers. Finally, he came towards them at full speed and threw himself off the ice. He landed on his back with a whoop, in a pile of snow.

He sat up, pulled off his hat and scrubbed his hair. "It's not flying, but it's close." He turned to Daniel. "So, with a body-check like that, when are you going to join the Avalanche?"

\--------

**_P4X-912_ **

Now, thousands of light years away, Teal'c tripped on his snowshoes for the fifth time. He ripped them off and threw them away with a shouted curse. Daniel started towards him but Jack held him back and went forward himself. Daniel and Sam exchanged looks. Well, their hoods turned towards each other and Daniel assumed they were thinking the same thing. 

Jack hunkered down beside Teal'c. Daniel couldn't hear them. Teal'c's tension lessened. Jack patted him on the shoulder and Teal'c nodded. Jack retrieved the shoes and Teal'c replaced them. His easy movements showed his calm was restored. He stood, shook his head at a question from Jack and set off, moving slowly and testing the ground ahead with his staff weapon. Jack gestured at Sam to follow. Daniel went up to Jack and said, "I forget sometimes that you are a commander. That there's a reason beyond your rank why the men respect you."

Deep in the hood there was a smile. "These would be the times I act like an eight-year old who's been held back a year?"

Daniel grinned. Jack slapped him on the back and they set off.

\--------

It turned out the ice spires weren't natural. They were ruins, made of ice and some smooth material similar to rock. There were fallen archways, rooms they could walk into through broken walls, corridors with the sky as the ceiling and scattered chunks of ice everywhere, part-melted and fused to the ground or the remaining walls. 

They approached in a fairly direct line from the Stargate. Jack and Teal'c spread slightly, weapons raised. 

"I don't like it," said Jack, "there's too much cover for an ambush."

"Sir, the UAV showed no signs of life. These ruins look long abandoned."

"Stay sharp. Stay in sight. Keep your radios on."

"Yes, sir."

Teal'c nodded.

"Sure."

Daniel was in a dilemma. Ruins, good, freezing toes, bad. He decided to be optimistic. There would be something interesting. He would forget the temperature. He would stop shivering. He fumbled his video camera out of his pocket. His thick gloves made it difficult to operate but he managed to push the main power button and began to film.

They picked their way through some debris, Jack and Teal'c both taking point. They stopped in front of the first upright wall. 

"Daniel? Something here for you."

Daniel approached and pushed his face slightly out of his hood to get a better look. Some pictures had been daubed on the wall but were partially covered by frost.

"That's strange." He reached out but Jack caught his hand.

"Don't touch. Remember?"

Daniel didn't really notice. He peered at the wall.

"Daniel?"

"Mm?"

"What's strange?"

"Hm? Oh. Uh, these ruins seem Ancient, that is, seem to be built by the Ancients, there's some motifs in the design..."

"Daniel..."

"...but these ... images ... are Inuit in style."

"Inuit?"

"The collective name for .."

"I know who the Inuit are." Jack put on a 'waiting for it' expression.

"Well, it's just that as far as we know the Ancients only had a connection with the proto-Roman society, we don't know of them in connection with any other Earth culture. Besides, I don't think these are original decoration. They're practically cave-paintings."

"So, some tribe got transplanted here. All the more reason to watch out for sudden natives."

"Sir, ..."

"Yes, Carter, I know."

"Jack, I want to study these. This first part looks like a hunting trip in kayaks."

"There was no sign of bodies of water in this area," said Sam.

"All the more reason for me to clear the frost and take some pictures." He reached out again, and again Jack stopped him.

"Sir, I'm still picking up an energy reading further into the ruins. I think we should find it as soon as possible. The longer I have to study it, the sooner we can get out of here." They all looked at her. "What? I'm freezing too."

Jack shrugged. They were quiet for a moment and utter silence surrounded them.

"Teal'c, you see any tracks? Any signs of life at all?"

"Nothing, O'Neill. But I have little experience of snow. I cannot tell how recently this fell. A powerful storm last night might have obliterated any traces."

"OK," said Jack, "You and Carter head for the blip. Keep your radios on and contact me if you spot anything. I'll check out this area while Daniel does his thing."

They all nodded and set to work.

\--------

Jack had only been exploring for five minutes when the radio buzzed.

"Sir, I've found the source of the energy readings."

"And it is?"

"A bust."

"As in ... ?"

"It's buried, sir. By about 200 meters of snow."

"So, we're freezing our butts off for nothing."

"It must be a powerful energy source to be detectable though all this snow."

"How powerful?"

"Pretty powerful, sir."

"Naquadah reactor powerful?"

"No, sir."

"Any sign of what it is?"

"No, sir. Daniel, is it possible we're walking among the uppermost level of the ruins? Could there be a lot more below us?"

"Easily. There could be an entire city, for all we know. Without proper equipment, there's no way to tell."

"Sorry, kids, I don't see that happening."

"O'Neill, I have found something."

"Signs of life?"

"Perhaps animal life. Perhaps sentient. I cannot tell."

"Where are you?"

"On the western edge of the ruins."

"Daniel, you OK?"

"Fine, Jack, go ahead."

"OK. Carter, meet up with T. Daniel, yell if you need us. I'll be back in ten minutes tops. Don't touch anything."

"I'm just going to use the portable stove to help melt the frost."

"Don't."

"Jack..."

"Daniel. That's survival equipment. If anything happens to the 'Gate, we'll need all the fuel we have."

"Fine. I'll ... breathe on it or something."

"Can't you chip away at it?"

"No, I cannot 'chip away' at the delicate wall paintings."

"Maybe Carter has a blowtorch in her kit."

"Yes, I'll take a blowtorch to the ice walls. That'll preserve the art perfectly."

"Actually," Sam chipped in, "these aren't ice, they just look like it. I've tried to take some samples, but for the hardness, it might as well be diamond."

"Is it?" Asked Jack.

"I don't think so, sir, but perhaps crystal. Oh, and I do have a blowtorch."

"Good. Why?"

"Well, you never know. It's just a little one. I got it from a kitchen shop."

"Can I borrow it?" Asked Daniel.

"Sure."

"I'll bring it back to you," said Jack. "Leave the stove in your pack. And don't get so caught up in your cartoons that you miss any polar bears sneaking up on you." Faint hope that Daniel wouldn't get caught up but still, it was Jack's job to try.

"Yeah, well, if these illustrations mean anything, you need to look out for walruses."

Jack enjoyed that surreal little notion as he set off the find Carter and Teal'c.

\--------

Daniel crouched and tried to make out what was hidden behind the frost. Was that the Stargate? He leant forward and breathed on the frost. The top layer became transparent so he kept breathing gently. He shifted his weight slightly, his foot slipped and his face was smushed against the wall.

He regained his footing and pulled back. Tried to pull back. O-o-o-h no. No, no, no, no. He pulled harder. He was stuck. Oh please **God** , let him get free before Jack came back. He would never, **ever** hear the end of it.

"Yeah, I did that once."

That wasn't Jack.

The voice came from behind him. For a moment, Daniel had a wild notion of a polar bear with a Chicago accent.

"Uh?" He said.

He couldn't turn. He scrabbled for his camera, aimed it over his shoulder and twisted the viewer so he could see. He saw a man in a parka and winter trousers. He couldn't see the man's face because his hood was up. The clothes didn't look synthetic but seemed rather to be made of skins in the traditional way. Not that Daniel knew much about northern traditions, it wasn't his area. Was this man of Inuit descent? Perhaps the accent had developed, after all there are limited permutations to sound. But he was also speaking English.

The man approached with a strange gait. His footsteps made a strange noise. Daniel angled the camera and saw that he was wearing snowshoes.

"Nice camera. That new?"

"Uh, ish.."

"Don't talk. Let's get you free. Hope you like bark tea. Me, I think it tastes like sawdust. Which is not surprising. Got a towel?" The man squatted down in front of him and pushed his hood back slightly. He had pale skin, light blue eyes and somewhat _experimental_ hair.

\--------

From a broken doorway, Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked out at a clear field of snow. The sky was lighter above it and twenty meters away was another ice structure.

"It's an igloo."

"Is it built by humans or animals?"

Jack turned to look at Teal'c. "Animals?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"How would animals build that?"

"Beavers build large structures. Ants and termites build structures many thousands of times their size. Bees build geometric structures."

"Humans, Teal'c. That was built by humans. And there's a trail leading from it. Let's round up Daniel, we don't split up now."

They turned and found a white dog regarding them. It had a thick shaggy coat and pale blue eyes. It was growling at Teal'c.

"Hey boy," Jack said softly. He crouched down but held his P-90 ready. "Nice dog."

"Actually," said a cheerful voice, "he's a wolf."

They spun and raised their weapons. **RED!** was their first impression, dramatic amid the white and the subtle water hues. **RED** blazing out from an open parka, and a stetson hat.

"Good morning, gentlemen, ma'am. My name is Constable Benton Fraser, of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to this place through a cave in the Northwest Territories and have been stranded here with my companions for several weeks."

Stunned silence.

Then Jack said, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Certainly. Good morning, gentlemen, ma'am. My name is Constable Benton Fraser, of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to this place through a cave in the Northwest Territories and have been stranded here with my companions for several weeks."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Carter."

"Sir."

"Are you seeing a Mountie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank God." Jack walked up to the man who standing at parade rest and smiling in a friendly way. He prodded his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, acknowledging the fact that the man was solid at least. He reserved judgement on whether he was real.

Fraser tipped his head and his smile broadened. "I assure you I am quite real. I understand your uncertainty, however. I myself was somewhat disconcerted by your own presence and felt the need to confirm your reality also."

"How'd you do that?"

"Your footprints. Delusions don't leave clear tracks." Jack looked into clear and sane eyes. This guy was sharp. Not because of the footprints. Jack was used to judging people from their eyes and their body language, and this man was strong and straight ... and drained. Several weeks. In this place.

The man said, "Are you from a planet known as Earth which has seven continents consisting of 197 countries, one of which is known as Canada?"

"Yeah. Though we're from the country known as the United States of America."

"Of course. Minnesota, if I place the accent correctly. With a Chicago undertone."

Jack raised his eyebrows again. "Yeah. Yeah, that's about right."

"Since that is the case, might I trouble you to help my companions and myself return to Earth? Since we have no idea how we got here, leaving has presented some difficulty. We believe it has something to do with a large metal ring some two kilometers away, but we have been unable to operate it. The potential combinations of the thirty-nine symbols..."

Jeez, this guy was as bad as Daniel. Or Carter. "You mentioned 'we'?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you have met Diefenbaker," Fraser gestured at the wolf, "and somewhere around is my partner, Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski, of the Chicago Police Department."

\--------

Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski, of the Chicago Police Department, poured hot tea where wall and face were joined. Daniel was soon free. As soon as he pulled away, the man clapped Daniel's spare shirt to his cheek to dry him off. Daniel took hold of it and rubbed himself quickly. He looked down as he did so at the thermos in the snow between them. At the neat letters of the brand name.

"Me, I was drunk," said the man. "I tried to defrost my car lock by breathing into it. Took me twenty minutes to get free with all the dicks from the station laughin' their heads off."

Daniel's brain studied the seeming truth in disbelief. Another part of his brain that had given up and decided to focus on the concrete, noticed that the man's face was thin and worn. He spoke absently and kept his eyes fixed on Daniel's face. He kept reaching out to touch Daniel's arm, gently but compulsively. 

The man pulled Daniel's hood up around his face. "There. Frase spent a week telling me horror stories about what the cold can do to you. That was back when we started the quest. Scared me shitless at first. I figure it was his way of getting me to share bodyheat without complaining. Course, I didn't realise that _that_ was his way of getting into my pants. Not that I minded. You from Earth?"

Daniel looked into the man's eyes. They were fixed, desperation refusing to give life to hope. Daniel's brain accepted the truth. He gently took the man's gloved hands in his. "Doctor Daniel Jackson, working with the United States Air Force out of Colorado Springs. We came here through the Stargate to explore."

Hope began to seep into the man's eyes. "Stargate? That a big round thing with a giant mushroom in front."

"That's the one."

Now there was a tremor in the man's voice. "You gonna get us home?"

"Yes. We're gonna get you home."

The man began to shake so Daniel held him.

\--------

**_Still P4X-912_ **

"Daniel." Jack's voice came from the radio and the man pulled sharply away.

"Sorry," he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

Daniel clicked his radio and said "Jack, I've met someone."

Jack had a brief flashback to being dumped by Lily Peters. He shook it off. "Is he wearing red?"

Daniel brows scrunched. "No-o, and he doesn't have eight reindeer with him either."

Jack took a moment not to laugh while the man snickered. Then they spoke simultaneously.

"We've found a Mountie."

"Frase is a Mountie."

"You're a Mountie?" Asked Daniel.

"Do I look clean-cut and Canadian? I'm from Chicago. Detective Ray Kowalski." He extended his hand.

Daniel shook it. "How the hell did you wind up here?"

Ray blew out a breath. "Short version or long one? I gotta warn ya, long version takes three hours and needs a case of beer to believe."

"Unless Santa Claus _is_ actually a part of it, I doubt you'll cap anything we've seen the last few years."

Ray looked around then laughed. "Maybe not."

"Not," said Jack over the radio, "that we're objecting to the beers. Come round the western edge of the ruins. We'll meet you."

"OK."

Daniel stood up, stepped on his snowshoes and fell over. He lay face down for a moment then turned over. He stared at the sky and detective above him. "God, I hate these things."

"No kidding. Me, I prefer dance shoes. Took me days to get the hang of these." He hauled Daniel to his feet. "Though now I've hauled ass through the Canadian wilderness both with and without them, I definitely prefer with. **Never** jump into the frozen North without the right stuff, no matter what they tell you about turtles."

"What?"

"It's part of the story."

"Huh. Maybe I will need that beer."

\--------

Ray and Fraser led SG-1 to their igloo. They were all fascinated by it, walking round and studying it. For once, Jack asked almost as many questions as Daniel. Igloos weren't a part of the USAF winter survival training. 

"I grew up in the far North," explained Fraser, "where, if you had time to build one, an igloo was the smartest way to survive. An Inuit guide, Quinn, taught me how to build one the winter I turned thirteen. He told me being able to build a home was the better part of being a man."

"It's gonna be a little tight with all of us inside," said Ray, "but we can light a fire and it gets cosy." He got down on his hands and knees and crawled inside. Sam and Daniel followed him.

Diefenbaker didn't like Teal'c. To be precise, he didn't like Junior. His eyes and growls were aimed at Teal'c's stomach. He stood at the entrance and wouldn't let him pass. Teal'c held one hand to his womb and looked queasy. Junior didn't like Dief either. At least, this was obvious to Jack and Teal'c but Fraser naturally assumed it was the man himself. 

He spent a while calming Dief and persuading him to let Teal'c into their home. Jack noticed that Fraser didn't apologise to them for Dief's behaviour. He quietly approved of that. Fraser trusted the wolf's instincts. Jack suspected that if their survival didn't depend on SG-1, Fraser would have been more cautious.

After a lot of petting and quiet words, Diefenbaker followed the others. Fraser, Teal'c and Jack followed. It was crowded inside but they weren't sardined. There was some space to move and take off their parkas, which became necessary once the fire was lit. They sat on furs and woollen blankets, their fronts warm, their backs cold. Diefenbaker lay beside their hosts and watched the guests around the fire. He would aim the occasional quiet growl at Junior, just to confirm his vigilance.

"So," said Jack, "no beers but some bark tea on the way and I can't wait to find out. How did you get here?"

Ray began to speak. "Like I told Doctor Jackson, it's a long story. See, for reasons that _really_ don't need exploring at this juncture, Frase was working at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago. We got to know each other over cases that we worked together, y'know, where there was cross-border stuff going down. 

"Anyway, one day a few months ago, he got kinda homesick. It was winter, and just not cold enough to freeze the marrow in his bones like when he was a kid in Territories. So he went out ice fishin'."

"Not my finest moment. I didn't realise the 'lake' I had found was the local reservoir."

"And the water officials, bein' a pernickety bunch, don't allow fish in the drinking water."

"Sadly, the criminal element has little such compunction about public health risks."

"He caught himself a corpse. Set us on a whole long trail ending up in the middle of the Territories with a bunch of gunrunners and a Russian nuclear sub."

"Hey," broke in Jack, "I read about that. That was you?"

"That was us."

"Yeah, I've heard of you guys. My folks live in Chicago and Mom used to send me surreal Mountie stories from the Sun-Tribune. Honestly? I thought she faked half of them."

"Not a one," answered Ray, "and trust me, the weirdest stuff never got into the papers at all. Anyway, during that week, we almost died more times than in the previous six months. And that's sayin' somethin'. Plus," he looked down at the blanket, "plus I knew I was losing Frase, that he'd stuck it out in Chicago as long as he could."

Fraser gently bumped Ray's shoulder and they shared a smile. "So," continued Ray, "I told him that I didn't want to go straight back to Chicago, that I wanted to go on a real adventure. On a quest."

"So I took him to search for the hand of Franklin."

"The hand of Franklin?" Asked Daniel. "Do you mean Sir John Franklin the explorer, who was lost searching for the Northwest Passage to Asia?"

"That's quite correct," said Fraser, smiling his approval at Daniel. Then he started to sing, 

"Ah for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage  
To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;  
Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage  
And make a Northwest Passage to the sea."

"Stan Rogers," said Jack. "What?" he added, when Daniel stared at him.

"So we spent two months bouncing round the Canadian wilderness. Basic'ly, Frase was just training me up to live in the North. That," he said with an sweet, mischievous grin, "and sweet-talking himself into my pants."

"I seem to recall you were the one who insisted on sharing bodyheat."

"You gave me that survival manual. I wouldn'ta ..."

"Anyway," cut in Jack, "two months, Canadian wilderness."

"Indeed," said Fraser and picked up the story. "At the end of that time, we agreed that we would report in at the nearest RCMP post, contact our respective superiors and start to make arrangements for new postings which would allow us to continue our partnership on all levels. 

"One evening as we were preparing to camp, we noticed a cave nearby. Since there was still light and we had torches with us, we decided to do some cautious exploration. A little way inside was a large cavern and in the centre of the cavern..." He paused and gazed above their heads. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It was weirdass mojo," said Ray, "seriously hinky."

"Like the metal ring here?" Asked Sam.

"No," said Fraser, looking down, "no, if I had found anything like that, I would have alerted the local government to send a team of archaeologists to study it. No, this was... The best way I can describe it is the ghost of a pool of water hanging in the air. I can't give you any precise measurements, remember we had only torches with us. But it was there."

"Yeah," said Ray, "Like he said, the air was rippling like water. It wasn't like a heat haze. Water except there was no water there. And there would be the occasional flash of light, like, for a moment, a ripple would light up blue and then disappear again. And we could touch it, except there was nothing there. Like the wind."

"Yes," said Fraser, "exactly. Then suddenly, it was ... bright. Sort of a pale blue, a distant misty light. It illuminated the cavern somewhat, enough that we could see the cavern wall behind."

"What did you do? Had you touched anything?" Asked Sam. 

"Nothing. Well, we touched the phenomenon itself. It don't think that caused the extra illumination. I could be wrong. It does seem likely."

"We did do something, though. Something stupid, which is not unusual for me. Course, Frase is known for his intellect. But don't let the big words fool ya. He has this habit of throwing himself headlong into weird and dangerous situations. Haulin' any nearby friends and colleagues along for the ride."

"Really?" Said Jack. He looked at Daniel. "Can't imagine what that's like."

Daniel gave him a look and turned back to Ray. "What did you do?"

"We stepped into it."

"To be fair, I stepped into it and you came after me."

"When you disappeared, me and Dief got a little worried." He shook his head and poked the fire. "Of all the rides you've taken me on, that was the wildest."

"I can't even begin to describe it," said Fraser, "the sensations, the strangeness, especially of one's consciousness seeming to ..." He sighed. "I don't know the words and any comparison would fail. Like Plato's dwellers in the cave. You have to have done it."

Ray focussed on SG-1. "But you have, haven't you?"

"Yes," said Daniel. "Yes. We have. We know."

Jack gently jabbed his elbow into Daniel's ribs. Just enough so he knew to shut up.

"Jack?"

"Daniel." Jack kept his eyes on their hosts.

Ray poked the fire again. "So then you also know what the re-entry is like. Frozen stiff and feelin' like you're about to puke your guts. And then we were stuck. At first we thought we were somewhere on Earth but then the stars came out. The rest is just waiting."

Fraser said, "We did debate setting off to find any inhabitants but since we arrived in front of the ring, we felt it might be better to stay close to it and see if we could ascertain how to operate it. Some days we travel in one direction for half a day's light, trying to find any signs of current civilisation. We've found nothing. The ruins and the ring are the only manmade, or perhaps I should just say _artificial_ objects that we found."

Jack, Sam and Daniel all opened their mouths. Jack overrode the other two. "How long have you been here?"

"We left Earth on the 19th of December. We know we've been gone some weeks, but days seem to be a different length here."

"It was the 12th of February when we left. That's a long time to be stuck here with no rations. What have you been eating?"

"Steaks," said Ray.

"Steaks?"

"Yup. Mammoth steaks."

"Big, huh?"

"Mammoth?" said Sam, "You don't mean Mammuthus primigenius?"

"I don't know about prim and genius," said Ray, "they weren't too neat and they didn't look too smart to me. But yeah, mammoths. Huge, hairy and ..." He sighed. "I got no more h's."

"Thunderous," said Fraser.

"Yeah," said Ray. "That'll do."

"I don't understand," said Sam. "Our scans showed no signs of any animal life and minimal plant life. I think we would have noticed mammoths."

"You missed two whole humans," said Jack.

Dief barked.

"And a wolf."

Sam went red. "The igloo must have affected our readings," she muttered to the fire.

"The mammoths appear to be migratory," said Fraser. "A herd passed near about a week after we arrived which was exceptionally fortunate since our food supplies were dwindling dangerously."

"And you managed to kill one?"

"Not us, no. The predator appeared to be a giant short-faced bear."

"Arctodus simus?" Asked Sam.

"Indeed, Major."

The others looked at her. 

She shrugged. "I had a craze for prehistoric animals when I was a kid."

"Dinosaurs?" Asked Jack. 

"Ye-ah! Doesn't every kid love dinosaurs?"

The assembled men nodded, except Teal'c.

"What are dinosaurs?"

Fraser and Ray looked surprised but Jack answered before they could question. "Giant lizards with big teeth."

"Well ..." began Sam. She thought for a moment. "I guess, essentially." She turned to Teal'c. "I'll show you a book when we get home."

Teal'c was looking alarmed. He had left his staff weapon outside and seemed to be regretting it. He asked Fraser, "Have you seen any of these dinosaurs in your time on this world?"

"No, no, Teal'c," said Sam, "the dinosaurs died out more than 60 million years ago." The scientist in her considered. "On Earth." She thought of something. "As reptiles it would be far too cold for them on this planet. No need to worry." She turned back to Fraser. "The mammoth and the bear, though, that must have been a hell of a battle."

"It was a ... quite remarkable sight. We came across the mammoths while travelling North. They were near a small wood about 5 kilometers away. We were amazed, naturally. We watched them from an nearby outcropping. It seemed a small herd, only some twelve adults and two youngsters. They had long hair, swaying around them like the coat of a musk ox. Their tusks were over six feet long and curved. They were moving slowly, one or two at a slight distance from the central herd. A few were foraging in the snow. They were completely unbothered by our presence.

"Then out of the wood came a large bear, shuffling through the snow. It watched the herd and picked out one specimen, smaller and a little way off from the others. It stalked nearer. The mammoth noticed and tried to hurry closer to the herd but the bear cut it off. Then the bear stood. It stood on its hind legs and began to run towards it's prey.

"The mammoth raised its trunk to sound a challenge. It wasn't the elephant's trumpet that we know but a deeper sound, similar to a horn, with more modulation than an elephant can achieve. The rest of the herd echoed it but, as with most prey animals, they made no move to interfere.

"As the bear approached we could see that at it's full height, it was as tall as the mammoth. It fought with claws and teeth, dropping to all fours or standing as advantage presented itself. The mammoth fought with trunk and tusks, trying to hold, hit or gore the bear. It even reared up onto its own hind legs once and tried to stamp on it. 

"The bear knew its strategy, though. At the first opening, it slashed the trunk, causing the mammoth to turn away, then it used it's jaws to tear away the long hair by the throat. The mammoth fought back but soon the bear reached its throat and tore it open. Then it retreated and waited for for the mammoth to die. The rest of the herd turned and left and eventually the bear began to feed."

He paused a moment.

"Afterwards, we scavenged, to use the precise term, the remains. We skinned and butchered it. We've been eating the meat and using the furs for warmth."

Jack picked up on what he felt was the most pertinent part of this story. "So this giant, twelve-foot bear that can kill a mammoth was about five klicks from here?"

"Well, I imagine it or any other predators would follow the herd. Probably. That was the only time we saw animal life, apart from the occasional bird. However, it would certainly be best to keep a watch."

"I think it would be best to get our asses out of here. Carter, Daniel, may I talk to you outside a second?"

They refastened their parkas and crawled outside, while Teal'c said, "Tell me more about this giant bear." 

They walked a little way away from the igloo.

Jack said, "Carter and I will head to the Stargate and ask Hammond for permission to bring them home."

"Ask?"

"Daniel—"

"He can't possibly refuse. We can't leave them here. It's a wasteland."

"Daniel. I know. I don't think he will. But this is still a classified project and they do seem to be from Earth. I have to get permission before we can tell them about it."

"And if you don't? If he refuses?"

"Then we'll give them another address. Abydos or Nox. The Nox will take 'em in. I don't know what the Abydonians think about gays."

"They're fine with it."

"Really?"

"Most pre-Christian cultures were."

"Sweet. So. We won't leave them here. And most likely, we'll take 'em back to Earth with us. Just don't tell them anything until I'm back. And don't get their hopes up."

"Um." Daniel looked away.

"Daniel?"

"I told Kowalski we were going to take them home."

Jack sighed and patted him on the sleeve. He hefted his weapon and they left.

Daniel crawled back into the igloo. "Jack and Sam are going to have another look around. It's a military thing. I'd like to take some more pictures of the paintings I was looking at when we first met."

Ray nodded. "OK, uh, how 'bout we grab our stuff then we can swing by your pictures on our way to the ring?"

"Well, ah, we need to wait for Jack and Sam before we can go anywhere."

The two men looked at him and Daniel remembered they were policemen.

"You do know how to work the ring," said Ray. "You were freaked about us but not about being here. No way is this new to you. You came here deliberately. Which means you can leave. And no way are we spending one minute more in this goddamn frozen hell than we gotta." 

Daniel opened his mouth, closed it, looked at Teal'c, looked back. What could he say? "Right. OK."

Ray nodded. "Right." He turned to Fraser, a smile fluttering at the corners of his mouth. "You know, Greta Angelo told she'd date me when hell froze over. Think I should give her a call?"

Fraser kissed him and started to brew some more tea.

\--------

After half an hour, Fraser couldn't calm Ray's restlessness anymore. Ray started rolling up the furs and packing them. Then he packed everything else. It didn't take long. All they had had with them when they were transported to the planet were the clothes on their backs, some rope and a survival pack in case of a problem in the cave. Daniel took a short video of the igloo for them, inside and out. Now they stood outside and there seemed to be one more thing to grab.

"We gotta take one with us. C'mon, Frase, we're never coming back here. We will never have another chance to get one."

"One what?" Asked Daniel.

"Come see," grinned Ray.

He lead the way to one of the rooms in the ruins. "This is our meat locker. And these," he pointed, "are just too cool to leave behind." Teal'c and Daniel saw two six-foot, curving, pointed tusks.

"Mammoth tusks?" Asked Daniel.

"We can take one, right?" Asked Ray. "I mean, how cool would that be in the cabin. We're gonna get a cabin and I figure that's just the ultimate decoration for the North."

"And we'd best take this too," said Fraser crouching down and brushing at the snow, "it would be wrong to waste it."

"Ah, c'mon, Frase," said Ray, "it tastes foul. Like, uh, caribou laced with lichen and liquorice."

"Nice alliteration, Ray."

"Thanks. Anyway it sucks. The meat. So we should leave it here. You know, like, in case anyone else gets trapped and doesn't care what they eat."

"Those are your mammoth steaks?" Asked Daniel.

"Yah."

"Well, bring a couple at least. I'm sure the biology department would like to analyse one. I wouldn't mind tasting one myself."

"Oh, you would. Trust me."

Teal'c said, "Would these frozen steaks not add a great deal of weight to our packs?"

Fraser paused and sighed. "Yes. Yes, I suppose they would."

"Then, though I applaud your desire not to be wasteful of food, I believe we must leave them here. And it maybe as DetectiveStanleyRaymondKowalski of the ChicagoPoliceDepartment says, some other person may be stranded here and will need sustenance."

Fraser nodded and got up.

Ray said, "Good. And you can call me Ray. Just Ray will do."

Teal'c inclined his head.

So they packed two steaks and picked up the tusks, one man at each end. Then they went through the ruins to the graffiti.

Fraser and Daniel bent down next to the pictures. Daniel was delighted with Fraser's knowlege of the Inuit and they fell into deep conversation. 

Teal'c stood patiently, Ray impatiently. The cop bounced from foot to foot and threw in comments designed to be inane and annoying. It didn't bother either of the scholars. Fraser answered him as though he had spoken seriously and Daniel was soothingly reminded of Jack.

They used some embers from the igloo's fire to melt away the covering frost. Daniel was filming the result when their radios clicked.

"Teal'c, Daniel, come in."

Teal'c moved a little way off and answered. Daniel watched him carefully.

"O'Neill. May we leave this place?"

"Yep. Hammond says, bring 'em home."

"We shall start immediately. Ray and ConstableBentonFraser of the RoyalCanadianMountedPolice have prepared their belongings and are ready to leave. We are currently at the wall where we left DanielJackson to study the Inuit images."

"OK. We're going to stay here. You guys can handle the journey back. They don't have that much to carry, right?"

"Indeed."

"Daniel found a bag full of rocks to carry home?"

"He has not. We merely have assorted mammoth fragments."

While Teal'c was talking, Diefenbaker started growling. He was looking at Teal'c and snarling as though about to attack. He was crouched low, hackles high and teeth bared. Daniel looked to Fraser and Ray, waiting for them to restrain the animal once again. However, both men were looking around, backing up to look at the rooftops.

Daniel just had time to realize that Dief was watching the rooftops near Teal'c. Then Fraser said, "Up there", Ray yelled, "Look out", and a large tawny shape dropped on Teal'c from above.

Teal'c was flattened. The creature seemed to be worrying at him. They heard snarling and ripping of cloth. A moment later it started to jerk around. Teal'c was fighting back. 

Diefenbaker ran towards the struggle. Daniel and Fraser proved the maxim about great minds - each grabbed a tusk before pelting after him. Halfway there, Daniel tripped, swore, tried to get up. Ray came up from behind and grabbed Daniel's arm. His coat was open and he was wearing thick glasses. "Do you have a gun?"

Daniel scrabbled at his hip. Ray drew the gun with ease and turned with grace.

Teal'c had the predator in a headlock, trying to force it to expose it's vulnerable throat and belly. Dief was snapping at its throat. Fraser was stabbing at its belly with a tusk. The creature gave a shrieking roar, flexed and threw Teal'c off. It batted Dief with a paw and leapt at Fraser. He fell before it and it landed on him. In the moment before it lunged, Ray fired. He emptied the clip.

The creature screamed, staggered. It ran a few steps then fell to the snow. By the time Ray and Daniel reached them, it was dead.

Teal'c was bleeding worst from a shoulder wound. Dief was sitting still in the snow, growling a little and shaking his head. Fraser sat up as Ray landed beside him.

"I'm all right, Ray. Dief?"

"Looks kinda stunned."

Daniel knelt beside Teal'c. There was blood soaking his coat. Daniel became vaguely aware of Jack's voice, tense and panting slightly. Must be double timing from the 'Gate, he thought. He clicked the radio but spoke to Teal'c. "Teal'c, where are you hurt? How bad is it?"

"My injuries are chiefly to my shoulder. I believe I also have some slight wounds on my chest and arms. They are not great. I shall be well."

"Good. Jack, did you get that?"

"Yah. You OK?"

"Fine." He didn't mention that he hadn't reached the fight. "Let me just check on the others."

Fraser was kneeling beside Diefenbaker, inspecting him for injuries. Ray stood beside them. He looked at Daniel and gave a thumbs up.

Daniel clicked his radio. "They seem fine, though I think Diefenbaker's slightly stunned."

"What attacked you?"

"Um, some kind of predator." Daniel approached the body but didn't get too close. "It, uh. Well, it looks like a sabre-toothed tiger."

"How do you know?"

"Well, feline, stripy, huge long ... sabre-shaped teeth."

"Sabre-toothed tiger. Good call."

"It came over the top of the ruins."

"Damn. Go back to the igloo. Wait for us there."

"We should get Fraser and Teal'c to the infirmary as soon as possible, just to be sure."

"We don't know what else is around. Go to the igloo. Guard the entrance. Wait for the soldiers with the automatic weapons."

"Got it."

\--------

Jack and Sam had left their packs by the 'Gate. Jack carried Teal'c's pack. Fraser wanted to carry Diefenbaker but Jack overruled him. The wolf seemed to have recovered from being swatted. Besides, despite being a devoted canine lover, humans were his priority. Sam told Fraser she would carry Dief if he started to struggle. She and Ray each picked up a tusk and used them as walking sticks.

As they left, Sam begged a brief detour to look at the tiger. She took a lot of pictures of it. Of course, they had to leave the body for a science team to collect and examine. Should one be despatched, thought Sam.

Sam took point, Ray and Fraser came next, then Daniel and Teal'c and finally Jack. Their walk to the 'Gate was slower than the one to the ruins. Apart from Teal'c's injury, Ray and Fraser were weak. They didn't say anything but Jack could see it in their gait. He kept their pace slow and steady and stopped for rests twice.

Finally, they made it. "Daniel, dial us home."

Daniel pushed the symbols, Ray and Fraser watching him on either side. The Stargate burst into life. Ray and Fraser were astonished. Daniel remembered they hadn't seen that before. He pointed to the event horizon. "Does that look anything like the phenomenon that you found?"

"It's similar," said Fraser.

"Yeah, like, ah, ours was the ghost of that, ya know?" said Ray, "and, uh, paler blue when we went through it."

They saw Jack speaking on his radio and Sam fiddling with something on her wrist.

"Can we go now?" Asked Ray. "Like, is there anything else we need to do? Can't we just go?"

"At our end, the 'Gate has a defence called an iris across it. That has to be opened before we can go through. I imagine Jack's requesting a medical team to the gateroom."

"Right, right, how long will that take?" Ray was bouncing in his snowshoes, desire to escape the planet coursing through him.

Jack waved them over. They approached the 'Gate. "Ready?" Asked Jack.

"Hell yeah," said Ray.

They went home.

 

\--------

**_At the SGC_ **

"Unscheduled offworld activation." 

General Hammond signed the document in front of him then set off for the control room. Most likely this would be SG-1 with the strangers. A Canadian, Jack had said, and a Chicago detective. George had contacted Major Davis to pull their files. He was on his guard, as was the Colonel. Their story seemed so bizarre. Not that that meant it was impossible, given all they had seen the last few years. Still, it was more likely they were NID or Russian.

When he arrived, Walter said, "It's Colonel O'Neill, sir. Teal'c is injured. The medical team are on their way to the Gateroom."

"Open the iris." The General leaned close to the microphone. "Colonel, you're clear to come through. The medical team is on it's way."

The General went into the Gateroom and stood at the bottom of the ramp. Major Carter and Teal'c came through first, the Major carrying Teal'c's staff weapon. To his surprise, next came a large white dog. Then the two strangers, each man carrying a pack on his back and holding the end of a long ivory cylinder on one shoulder. These cylinders continued to emerge from the wormhole until the Colonel and Dr Jackson arrived, supporting the other ends on their own shoulders. When they were two steps clear, the wormhole winked out.

"General," called Jack, "just let us put these down and we'll introduce you." 

The four men began to deposit the... "Colonel, are those tusks?"

"Janet," called Sam. Halfway down the ramp, Teal'c sat down and tried to remove his snowshoes. Sam batted his hands away and did it for him, while directing Dr Fraiser to his right shoulder. 

"Mammoth tusks, sir. Should perk up the biology department." He and one of the strangers carefully put their tusk down at the side of the ramp. Daniel and the other man waited to do the same.

Janet and her corpsman had stripped Teal'c to his t-shirt. "Are these bites? What did this to you?"

"A large feline with ridiculously long canine teeth."

"What?" Said Janet.

Sam said, "A smilodon." 

Teal'c frowned at her enthusiasm.

"What?" Said Janet.

"Sabre-toothed tiger," said Jack, as he passed. "Could have been worse, could have been an arctic toad bear."

"That's arctodus simus, sir," called Sam.

"Whatever. General, may I introduce, Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski, of the Chicago Police Department, and Constable Benton Fraser, of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?" His leg was nudged at knee height. "And Diefenbaker. This is Major General George Hammond, commander of this facility. Sir, it seems that they've been trapped on 912 for several weeks now. It also seems they're protected by Providence because if we hadn't gone there, I'm pretty sure no-one else would have done."

"We are exceedingly grateful to Providence and to the Colonel and his team," said Fraser. "We were starting to lose hope."

"We thought we'd die there," said Ray quietly. "'Thank you' doesn't seem to match up to what we feel."

George looked at the two men. They were shabby, gaunt and tired.

"You're most welcome, gentlemen. Doctor Fraiser will give you a full examination and you look like you could do with a good meal too. Then I would like to hear your story."

Fraser said, "We'll be happy to tell it, General."

"This way," said Janet, "Teal'c, get on that gurney. Let's go."

As they left, the General turned to the rest of SG-1.

"Colonel, get through the infirmary checks and then I want a full debriefing. God knows you couldn't leave those men there but if he really is Canadian, the President is not going to be happy."

"Canada's gotta be better than Russia, sir."

George walked out of the Gateroom with them and went up to his office, where he called Major Davis.

\--------

Jack, Daniel and Sam arrived in the briefing room. Jack and Daniel sat facing the window with Sam opposite them. The general came out and took his seat at the head of the table.

"How's Teal'c, Colonel?"

"He has several minor wounds. Luckily, his parka protected him from anything worse. He'll stay in the infirmary overnight. Junior should have him fixed up by tomorrow."

"Good. Now, your report, please."

Jack always found verbal reports much easier than written ones. He described their mission succinctly, with especial detail on meeting the two men and the story they told.

"Do you believe them?" 

"I do, sir, weird as it sounds. They're definitely from Earth." 

"So, to the best of our knowledge, if they're lying about how they got to P4X-912, they could only be Russian or NID." 

"Unless the Canadians are secretly running a 'Gate program with, what, a third Earth 'Gate?"

"Major?"

"Highly improbable, sir. We would pick up the seismic activity. Besides, the complications over when to open the 'Gate so we wouldn't clash would be very hard to overcome. The Russians only managed 37 days and, to be honest, if it hadn't got locked open, we still could have expected to clash soon after that. With the number of unscheduled activations that there are for one reason or another, their plan was unworkable."

Jack picked up. "So, NID or Russian. We shut the NID down over a year ago. I don't think these guys were out there that long. And we're monitoring the Russians." 

"Besides," said Daniel, "both the NID and the Russians know how to activate the 'Gate and ought to know the Earth address and at least one other." 

"Right," said Jack. "I swear these guys didn't know how to leave. No way would they stay that frozen waste if they didn't have to. And there's one other thing, sir. I can't imagine any reason **whatsoever** , however twisted, why an NID or Russian team would be travelling with a Mountie uniform."

"It would be a somewhat eccentric requirement," said Daniel, and both Colonel and Doctor went unfocused as they each tried to come up with something.

The General turned to Major Carter. "Major, your scientific report, please. What about the energy reading you went to investigate?"

"Buried deep, sir. We'd have to dig through about 200 feet of snow and ruins to get to it. But there is far more exciting scientific potential on 912, sir. The possibility of studying prehistoric species. 

"Fraser and Kowalski saw both Mammuthus primigenius and Arctodus simus and we ourselves saw a smilodon." She noticed he looked a little blank. "A sabre-toothed tiger, as the Colonel said. Now admittedly these creatures have gone through about ten thousand years of evolution but they are still capable of informing us about the biology and behaviour of the Earth-based ice age creatures and the information we can gain from that about evolution could be invaluable. 

"I recommend a team made up of paleontologists and zoologists, along with some soldiers for protection. They'll need to set up a base and will need some long-range scanning and tracking equipment and you're not going for this, are you, sir?"

The general shook his head. "I'm sorry, Major. There's no way the Pentagon or the White House will authorise budget for such a mission."

"Surely the SGC should be about more than just weapons and defence, physics and chemistry. That seems to be all we concentrate on these days. I sound like Daniel. Not that that's a bad thing."

"No, and I think both of you are right. Nevertheless, that's the way it is at the moment. When the budget doesn't come purely from the military, there will be space for non-military projects. Write up your report. One day, someone will find it worthwhile."

"Yes, sir."

Jack, drawn from his reverie by the words 'weapons' and 'defence', said, "It could be a money-spinner one day, sir. Sorta like Jurassic Park, only not quite as dangerous."

"And an awful lot colder," said Daniel, drawn from his reverie by someone else using his peaceful projects argument.

"Doctor Jackson, the Colonel mentioned some ruins."

"Ah, yes. They appear to have been built by the Ancients out of some crystal-like substance. I think Sam bought some back for testing." Sam nodded. "The ruins are extensive, and most likely go deep as well. However, we found nothing to put them ahead of any other potential dig discovered in the last few years, apart from the Ancient connection. 

"We also we found wall art of Inuit design. Now that could indicate an Inuit society somewhere on the planet, though not near the 'Gate, or it could be supporting evidence for Kowalski and Fraser's story. It could have been drawn by a group of Inuit who travelled there in the same way and were unable to return. For what it's worth, I believe their story, though I have no explanation for how the phenomenon they discovered could be exist."

"Happily," said Jack, "that's Carter's job." The three men looked at her.

"I can't suggest even a theory at this time. I'd have to study it."

"You do think it exists, though. That these men are telling the truth."

"I'm willing to accept it at this time."

"Three for three, General."

"Very well. Doctor, Major, you're dismissed. Perhaps you'd like to join our guests for supper and see if you can make further assessment of them."

After they had left, Hammond said, "Colonel, my office."

Hammond entered his office. Jack followed and closed the door.

"Have a seat, Colonel. I thought you'd like to hear what we've learned so far about our guests."

"Do we have a file on them?"

"We got Kowalski's file from the Chicago PD and Constable Fraser is of sufficient interest that several organisations have his details."

"Trouble?"

George smiled. "In a way. The FBI hate him, mainly, as far as I can tell, because he keeps showing up their agents. He has been instrumental in the successful resolution of a number of high-profile investigations in the last few years, in and around Chicago. This is mainly due to his association with a Detective Vecchio. 

"They started working together four years ago to solve the murder of Fraser's father and continued to work together, mostly unofficially, after the Constable was transferred to the Canadian Consulate in Chicago. Where Kowalski fits into this, I don't know. I assume they met when Kowalski was placed at the same precinct as Vecchio."

"So they're good men? Not likely to be NID plants?"

"Yes, it would seem so. Kowalski has a good record of successful convictions and three citations for bravery. Fraser has bought a staggering number of criminals to court, has received four commendations and is to receive the newly created Canadian Order of Merit of the Police Forces. However, both are noted as being mavericks, in their own ways."

"Maverick enough?"

"To be disbelieved? No. If you cut through all the bureaucratic pussyfooting and the obvious bias, they're honest men who will do the right thing, no matter how inconvenient it might be for their political masters. So, I doubt the NID could get their grips on them. And it's likely that if they describe what they saw in the cavern to any other agency, American or Canadian, it will be checked out."

"And we're sure the men we have here are who they say they are?"

"The photographs match and we're checking their fingerprints. Also, they had been given four months sabbatical each after the Muldoon affair."

"That's the one with the Russian nuclear sub?"

"That's right. They were due to report back seven weeks ago and never turned up. Major Davis will call back soon with a report on the search."

"So, we'll debrief them, get the location of the phenomenon and then transport them back to Canada first? It's best if they're found where they disappeared."

Hammond snorted. "From what I've read it would surprise no-one if they turned up several thousand miles from where they started. But being found in Canada will make for a simpler cover story. They also need to sign the confidentiality agreement, of course."

They shared a look. Kowalski would probably sign. Fraser... George looked at the file in front of him. An honest man who would do the right thing, no matter how inconvenient it might be for his political masters. What were the odds that he would respect the convenience of any politicians with no hold over him?

"If either or both of them refuses to sign, it would ... complicate matters."

They shared another look. They were long-term military officers. Each had done damn distasteful things in his time. They were good men, though, so the thought presented itself in their heads as what Colonel Simmons would do. Fraser and Kowalski were believed missing in the Canadian wilderness. No-one could connect them to Colorado. And zats have a 'useful' third shot effect. 

George Hammond and Jack O'Neill were good men. Both would resign before being as 'distasteful' as Colonel Simmons.

"Canadians have to be better than the Russians, sir. And we could use the extra resources."

"We'll make every effort to persuade them to our point of view." Hammond paused and looked at the file again. "I'll advise the President to make an approach to the Canadian Prime Minister, just in case."

\--------

Janet's report was short and expected. "The worst of it is scurvy. They have a few other symptoms of malnourishment but it's nothing that won't be cured by a month of good meals. I've given them some vitamin shots and some pills to take for the next couple of weeks. They aren't short of iron and they're physically fit but they are fatigued. That's the physical side of it. Beyond that, they are emotionally and mentally worn through worry. For that I prescribe rest and a trip home."

"Home?"

"Yes. I'll keep them in the infirmary overnight and I think they should rest in a VIP room for another couple of days, but after that, they need to go out and see that they are back in their own world. They need to talk to their loved ones and become assured that they're aren't lost anymore. That home is attainable. And even before they leave, tomorrow we should let them go outside."

"Doctor..."

"Sir, I know you can't let them leave until you know exactly who they are and whether they constitute a security breach, but they need warmth and sun. OK, so it's February and not a lot warmer here than where they were. Still I think it will do them some good to see signs of human life and Western civilisation. That's my recommendation."

"Noted. How's Teal'c?"

"I'm not worried. He's had far worse in the last few years. Junior's fixing him up as we speak."

"Thank you, Doctor. Dismissed."

\--------

SG-1 minus Teal'c were on one side of the briefing table, Fraser and Kowalski on the other. Diefenbaker slept under the table. Ray wore some clean BDU's and Fraser was dressed once again in his dress uniform. They recounted their adventure to General Hammond, just as they had to SG-1. Without the references to sweet-talkin' and pants.

Afterwards, the General paused. "That's a remarkable story, gentlemen. We have no experience of a phenomenon such as you describe. It's seems highly unlikely that a wormhole could form without a Stargate. You observed no equipment, no manmade technology in the cavern."

"Nah, nothin'" said Ray, "but it was big and all we had were flashlights. There coulda been somethin' round a corner or on a far wall."

"We didn't make a full examination, by any means. As I said to Major Carter, if there had been anything artificial in open view, I should have reported the matter to the local authorities and allowed them to investigate."

"Quite. I won't detain you any further. You had best rest up in the infirmary. We'll meet again tomorrow afternoon and talk further. Dismissed." He rose and so did the others.

"General," said Fraser.

General George Hammond was no coward, but he did believe in avoiding unnecessary confrontation, especially when he was not certain that he had the advantage. It seemed, though, there was no avoiding this matter.

"Constable."

"We have two requests. First, we would like to call our families and let them know we're alive and well."

"Yeah," said Ray, "we know you'll hafta listen an' all so we don't give away classical stuff."

"Classified," said Fraser.

"Right, that too. But my folks, they'll think I'm dead. And Frase's sister. We can't let them worry any longer."

"Or grieve."

"I understand," said Hammond. "I must ask at this time that you keep your contact brief and give no details of your current whereabouts."

"We don't actually know our current whereabouts so that shouldn't be a problem."

"When Doctor Fraiser is satisfied with your recovery, you will be able to reassure them in person."

"We understand," said Fraser. "I would also like to speak with my government's representative on this project."

George met Fraser's eyes and saw that the man knew perfectly well there was no such person. He decided not to obfuscate. "This is an American project. There is no Canadian representative or, indeed, any Canadian involvement in it."

"Or knowledge of it," said Fraser.

"I would not like to speak of one country's knowledge of another's classified projects. It is always possible that something is known or suspected. However, there is no formal acknowledgement of the Stargate's existence on either side of the border."

"I see."

"I suggest we wait until tomorrow to discuss this any further. Doctor Jackson will take you to a secure telephone. I trust you will be able to relieve your families' minds. Good night, gentlemen, Major."

\--------

Jack and Daniel led Fraser and Kowalski to a couple of VIP rooms. 

"Thanks," said Kowalski, "you would not believe how much I'm looking forward to a proper bed."

Fraser entered one of the rooms and took the bags off the bed. Dief jumped onto the covers and turned round and round before lying flat on his side. Fraser looked at him, shook his head, then carried the bags out of that room and took them into the other.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jack.

"Uh, you know, we only need one. You didn't pick that up? 'Cause I didn't think we were being subtle." 

"No, I got that," said Jack, "but it's military regulations."

"Every person needs a separate bed?"

"Exactly. No nookie on base. Especially between two guys. Or gals." He ended, ever fair.

Fraser came to stand by Ray in the doorway. "Colonel, while I respect the military rule forbidding romantic or sexual interaction on base - you understand I have no respect at all for your discriminatory practices —"

"They're not mine, _personally_."

"— we need to be together tonight."

"Um," said Daniel, "there are security cameras in the rooms." He raised his eyebrows. "While I understand your desire to celebrate, creating a commemorative video might not be ..."

"Might not be the best welcome home gift." Suggested Jack.

"OK," said Kowlaski, "so, we promise not to shock the, uh, delicate sensibilities of your privates."

"This is the Air Force, we don't have privates." Fraser went blank, Daniel tried very hard not to smirk and Ray didn't try at all. Jack waved his finger. "That didn't come out right. We have Airmen. And don't you just wish we were the navy?"

Daniel said, "I think that proves there is no God of Smutty Comedy."

"Shame," said Jack, thinking that that would be one false god he wouldn't mind meeting. "Anyway, it's just a couple of nights. The regulations are strict and —"

"Don't apply to us," said Fraser. "We are civilians."

"And the Chicago PD has an non-discrimination policy," said Ray.

"As does the RCMP and, by the way, the Canadian military."

"Yeh," said Jack, "I know but —"

"We are prepared to offer a compromise," said Fraser. "We will sleep together but we will not indulge in 'nookie'."

"We won't?" Said Ray. "Yeah, OK, I guess. I am kinda tired."

"As am I. Colonel? Will that be acceptable?"

"Well, since I don't intend to call the SFs and force you to sleep in separate rooms, I guess it'll have to be. You might get some unfriendly comments in the morning."

"We're cops," said Ray, "people aren't, uh, uniformly polite to us. Even Canadians."

Fraser nodded.

"Even Canadians, huh?" Said Jack.

"Sleep well," said Daniel.

"We will. Oh, Colonel, there is one more thing. Would it be possible to have my dress uniform cleaned and pressed?"

"Ooh, Frase. You're going to trust them with the Serge?"

"I believe the US military is entirely capable of taking care of my uniform and producing exemplary results."

Jack said, "I'm not sure that's a compliment."

Ray said, "Then you don't appreciate the sacredness that is the RCMP dress uniform."

"Well, Ray, I wouldn't say..."

"Sacred to you."

"Well. Yes. You could put it that way."

Jack said, "I'll send someone to fetch it. There's pyjamas in there, by the way."

"We'll wear them."

"Good night," said Daniel.

"'Night," said Jack.

"Good night," said Fraser.

"'Night," said Ray. "And thanks."

\--------  
The door closed and they were alone. Ray and Fraser looked at each other a moment, then Ray began to unbuckle Fraser from his uniform. He worked steadily, not meeting Fraser's eyes. He hung the lanyard, cross-strap and belt over his shoulder and unbuttoned the tunic. There he paused and put his hands on Fraser's chest. Then he looked into Fraser's eyes. "We're home."

"Yes."

A smile flickered on Ray's mouth. "That was one hell of an adventure."

Fraser snorted. "We went somewhat further than I intended. I didn't expect to see different stars above us."

"No. Though now we're back here and safe, providing the military don't decide their secrecy is more important than our lives, which I'm not betting on yet —"

"They did allow us to make contact with our homes."

"— now we're back..." Ray grinned, "it was incredibly cool. Jeez, Frase, we were on another goddamn _planet_. What were you planning for the honeymoon?"

Fraser was caught in the middle of a laugh. He stared at Ray in delight and then kissed him hard. They broke apart and hugged each other tightly.

Eventually they let go. Fraser began to finish removing his uniform. Ray made apologetic gestures towards the camera and then changed into pyjama trousers. There was a knock at the door; Ray handed Fraser's uniform out. He shook a finger at the young airman. "Now you guys be careful with that, that is the, uh, proud uniform of a noble organisation."

"Yes, sir," said the confused man.

Fraser was in his pyjamas now and in the little bathroom doing his ablutions. Ray joined him. They brushed their teeth together with regulation toothbrushes and watched each other in the mirror. Then they went to bed and held on tight, ready to soothe away each other's nightmares and anchor themselves in their home world again.

\--------

Jack and Daniel washed up in the locker room and went to a bunk room for the night.

Jack went in first, said, "Call the bottom bunk," and lay down.

"Fine," said Daniel. He hoisted himself up, exposing his muscular stomach for a moment. Jack gazed at it vaguely before it disappeared.

They lay quietly for a moment.

"Jack."

Jack was almost asleep. He sighed audibly then said, "Daniel."

"Will they be OK?"

"Fraser and Kowalski?"

"Yes."

"You mean now they're _not_ trapped on an ice planet?"

"On base, I mean. Because of their relationship."

Jack sighed again. He was too close to sleep for this conversation. To be honest, he never wanted to have this conversation. He simply said, "They'll be fine."

"Good."

Jack began to summon sleep again.

"It's just that..."

Jack opened his eyes as Daniel decided to have the conversation.

"...after arriving home safely against all odds, it would be shameful if they were attacked—"

"Daniel. Do you believe George and I would allow anyone to work here who would commit homophobic violence? Or any sort of violence?"

There was silence from above.

"Apart from job-related violence, obviously. Aw, you know what I mean. Bigotted violence. I can't tell you that everyone here will be fine with it but there's a difference between disapproving of people and physically attacking them. No-one here will do that."

"OK." Jack hear Daniel turn over and then his head appeared. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's OK. I know the military doesn't have a good reputation in liberal circles."

"Well, it's just that sometimes I heard that the military is violently homophobic and other times," a sweet and mischievous smile twisted his lips, "I heard that it was a simmering hotbed of homoeroticism. Since I've been here, I haven't been able to figure out which is true."

"Probably both. It probably depends if your posting is near a fairly big centre of population and you get regular passes, or if you're stuck in Alaska or maybe in a submarine for 8 months and one woman to every ten guys isn't going to cut it."

"Submarines, huh?" Daniel whistled a few bars of 'In the Navy'.

Jack smiled.

Daniel rested his head on a hand. "So—"

"Daniel. I don't know the statistics. This isn't a subject I have ever discussed with my colleagues. I can't answer your questions. All I know is, in this command, if someone can't handle the everyday differences you find between people on Earth, they are never gonna handle the scale of weirdness we get offworld. Now go to sleep."

Jack closed his eyes. After a moment, he heard Daniel lie down again. After another minute, Daniel said, "So you've never cum across a simmering hotbed then?"

Jack opened his eyes. He smiled and said, "Don't ask, don't tell, Danny. Now go to sleep."

"Good night, Jack," said Daniel with a smug smile in his voice.

"Good night, Daniel."

\--------

The next morning, Major Davis, Defense Secretary Simms and Colonel O'Neill were in the General's office.

"General, it is imperative that Constable Fraser sign the confidentiality agreement. We have already given ground to the Russians, we do not want to have to share with the Canadians."

Jack said, "They are our allies, sir."

"Exactly. The Russians expect us to keep them at arm's length. The Canadians will expect to work closely with us."

Hammond said, "I've worked in NATO. I doubt their expectations are that high."

"He must sign."

"We will ask them both to do so, but if Constable Fraser refuses, how would you suggest we persuade him?"

"Well... point out that he won't be believed."

"He can show them the phenomenon."

"Tell him... Say... He... Can't we threaten him?"

"No." Hammond looked disgusted and Simms felt the tiniest amount of shame. 

Nevertheless he asked, "Why not?"

Jack replied. "Because if you read the files, you will see that Constable Fraser is a stubborn and bloody-minded son of a bitch who will not give way to threats. Ever."

Simms looked doubtful.

"Seriously," said Jack, "I was talking to Kowalski over breakfast. Seems that Fraser takes threats to mean that he has the bad guys on the run. Even when they're holding a gun to his head. Getting beat up, shot at, shot or stabbed, almost drowning or frying, it doesn't slow him down or change his course one bit. Kinda like Daniel. Even dying doesn't stop Daniel. I see no reason it would stop Fraser."

"It might have been better if you had left them where you found them."

"We should have left them to die in a frozen wasteland?" Asked Jack.

"It's sounds as though they were doing all right."

"I doubt PX4-912 would make them immortal. Sir."

Simms gave him a dark look. Then he perked up. "Don't you have some drug that will make them forget?"

"Yes, sir," said Major Davis, "except then we would have to forgo learning the location of the phenomenon."

Simms looked thwarted. "We could erase their memories once we've found the phenomenon," he suggested.

Jack said, "I doubt we'll get that far without having some more Canucks along for the ride."

There was a knock at the door. "Come," said Hammond.

Daniel entered. "If you're trying to figure out how to keep the Canadians away from the phenomenon, don't bother."

"Why?"

"We couldn't get through to Fraser's half-sister last night so we tried again this morning and got her commanding officer, Sergeant Frobisher, RCMP. He begged Constable Fraser to come home. Three weeks ago, Constable MacKenzie, that's Fraser's sister, started searching for Fraser and Kowalski. Eight days ago she found their camp. Nearby was an old mine which she intended to explore." 

The other men tensed. 

Daniel continued, "That's the last anybody heard of her. After two days, they were going to send out a search party but there have been some strange deaths in that area; ten in seven days. Very unpleasant ones, though he didn't give many details. He said he thinks they've got a group of psychopaths on the loose because the deaths are modelled on old legends. He said it was as though the snow demons had returned."

\-------- 

"I will not sign this agreement." Major Davis opened his mouth but Fraser continued. "Forgive me, General, I am deeply grateful to you and your people for bringing us back to Earth, but I must think about my own people. I believe they are being badly treated by their exclusion from this program. Indeed, that would seem to be the case for all countries. I think in my position, you would feel the same."

At the head of the table, the General sighed. "We expected you would refuse."

Major Davis said, "I disagree that the Canadian people are being badly treated."

"Do you?" Benton Fraser was a famously polite man but the expression on his face and in his voice was deeply insulting. He pushed the document away. "My sister is missing, I will not remain here. I can lead you to the precise location of the cave. No-one else will manage it as fast. Sergeant Frobisher has agreed to hold the search team until my arrival. However, first of all I must see Canada apprised of the existence of the Stargate and your programme of exploration."

"Your sister is missing," said Simms, "surely that should be your priority now."

"No, sir. I must place my country above myself."

Kowalski said, "Maggie would understand. She's the same kinda person. Duty before self and all that. 'Sides, we know she's not on mammoth world. We'd'a met her. So maybe we're gonna need a lotta minds and back-up on this one, and trust me, you couldn't want better than a bunch of Mounties watchin' your back. I've been there." Fraser gave him a warm look. Ray continued, "But they deserve to know what they're gettin' in to."

General Hammond said, "Detective Kowalski, while your loyalty is commendable, though questionable considering your nationality, I can assure you SG-1 are quite capable of handling anything they find. Major Carter and Doctor Jackson's minds will certainly be sufficient to unlocking the secrets of the cave. I doubt it will be necessary, practicable or entirely safe to have new personnel present in this situation."

Fraser had folded his arms. His gaze met Hammond's. "Nevertheless."

George knew the look of a man who would not shift or sway. He withdrew and allowed Simms and Davis to beat their heads against the Fraser's intractable will. He met Jack's eyes and they understood each other. The Canadians would soon be flying at their sides. And there was nothing very bad about that.


End file.
